


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 5 - The Last Stand

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gender Bender, Lactation, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Laslow mobilizes the remaining troops to try and stop Elise, but will he be successful?





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 5 - The Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here's this part! This one was very difficult for me to finish, I think all the writing is leading me to burnout, but in the end I managed through it and I think it ended pretty well. Also, considering school is starting soon, the rate at which I'm going to put out more stories is gonna drastically decrease. Sorry! Also very important! Gimme feedback on what you wanna see next, since this series is close to ending. I'm gonna do Book of Bending definitely, but what would you guys like after that? Send suggestions and ideas, be it existing tomes applied to other entries in the series, or new tomes (They'll need to have tf elements though). Anyways, enjoy!

The earliest light of dawn struck the supply tent. Like most places in camp, the supply tent seemed completely abandoned, a sign of the early hours. The reality however, was that a group soldiers were having a secret meeting inside.

Laslow paced angrily back and forth through the tent. Next to him stood Peri, nervously quiet over Laslow’s uncharacteristic seriousness. Around them were Gunter, Flora, Felicia and Jakob standing next to one of the tent’s walls, Charlotte standing in the middle of the room, angrily tapping her foot, next to Benny who calmly sat on the floor, and on the other side of the room Keaton sat next to Mozu, both of them patiently waiting.

“Gah! Where is he?” Laslow snapped.

“You!” He pointed at Felicia, who flinched from the sudden yell. “You told him to come at this hour, right?”

“Y-Y-Yeah! I told him to be here… I think.” Felicia answered nervously.

Laslow continued pacing. He looked at his watch. He’d chosen this time because there was no way those horny bastards would wake up this early. Nighttime was too dangerous since they stayed up really late fucking around, and daytime meant other soldiers could start spreading rumors. The secrecy of this meeting was absolutely important. Leaking could mean the end of the entire operation.

Suddenly, rustling came from outside, making all the soldiers alert. Peri quickly turned off the only candle in the room and Laslow picked up a nearby training sword. The rest of the soldiers waited silently on edge, nervous that their meeting might be discovered. The rustling continued, moving to the front of the entrance. Then, as the tent flaps began to open a call came.

“Am I too late for the meeting?”

Silas entered the dark room, leading to a collective sigh of relief. Laslow threw his sword down in anger.

“Where were you?!” He asked grasping Silas’ shoulders, which made him flinch.

“I’m sorry! I fell asleep after my alarm went off…” Silas answered very nervously, avoiding eye contact with Laslow.

Laslow sighed again.

“Whatever. The important thing is that everyone is here now.” He said. Peri turned on the candle once more, marking officially the beginning of the secret meeting.

“Now what the hell is so important that you had to schedule a ‘secret’ meeting so early?” Charlotte barked still groggy from sleep, without realizing she let out her feisty self. She cleared her throat. “I mean… A girl needs her beauty sleep! You can’t just ask her to wake up real early all willy-nilly!”

“Of course! I wouldn’t call on my comrades to wake up so early if I didn’t have a good reason for it. Now as for the reason…” Laslow paused, thinking clearly how to articulate what he was about to say.

“I have reason to believe that there are strange occurrences going on regarding princess Elise. I don’t quite know the details, but it has to do with a book, and it’s extremely dangerous. Now what I’m going to tell you right now must not leave this room or your heads. None of the royals must find out.” He looked at Silas while saying that particular line. “If it does everything could be lost. No matter how unbelievable or-”

“Hey! Get to the point, will ya?” Keaton barked up.

“Ah!” Laslow jumped, losing concentration. He continued. “Well the important reason is… I believe that Elise is transforming people into her sons.”

The room fell silent, confusion and disbelief apparent on everyone’s faces. Even Peri, who was worried from Laslow’s demeanor, stared at him dumbfounded. Jakob stood up to break the silence.

“What kind of preposterous gibberish are you spouting? Do you mean to tell me that this is the ‘important secret information’ you told everyone about? What a joke! I could be preparing for lady Corrin’s morn-”

 “Wait, wait, wait!” Laslow interrupted. “I know this sounds hard to believe but it’s true! I mean,” He paused. “Think about it guys! Don’t you think it’s strange how many children there are in this army? Don’t you feel that there’s more than there used to be?”

“Or,” He continued. “Don’t you guys think the way Elise treats her children is weird? The boys hang out basically naked around camp, and she breastfeeds them and even fucks them just out in the open! That’s not normal! They’re barely [legal age of consent] and she’s their mother! It’s immoral! If anyone else was doing that we would be enraged!”

 “Yes my claims are insane…” He stopped. “But! If they’re real… Then this is a huge danger to everyone. And we need to stop it.”

The room fell silent, as Laslow waited uncomfortably for a response.

“And what evidence do you have for this claim.” Gunter said, eyes closed and deep in thought.

“Uhh…” Laslow gulped… “None. Whatever she’s using is able to alter reality…”

The soldiers then began whispering with each other, increasing Laslow’s suspense. He sweat profusely. If he wanted to defeat Elise he needed their help, and if he didn’t get it then…

“Laslow…” Flora suddenly spoke up. “As- uh- ‘interesting’ as I find your tale… All this about “changing reality” and “transforming people”, it seems very- umm…”

“It seems like a load of bull-” Jakob suddenly interrupted, but was stopped as Flora jabbed at him with her elbow.

“It’s a bit fantastical, don’t you think.” She continued. “Look, I understand that Elise’s behaviors with her children is ‘eccentric’ but that’s no reason to claim she’s doing something of that magnitude. And you also say you’ve got no evidence… As much as we’d like to help you… I’m afraid that this is a bit much for us.”

Laslow felt his heart sink as he heard Flora speak. He looked around the room to see most of his comrades avoiding eye contact with him. It seems they agreed with what Flora said.

Benny now stood up. “Say we believe you. You’re telling us she has some… Thing? That she can use to transform us with AND it changes reality. How do we even fight her, if she has such incredible power? If that’s the case I rather just hide and wait till things calm over.”

Benny was right, Laslow hadn’t even thought of how he would fight Elise, considering she held such amazing power at the tip of her fingers. How did he think he would convince them if he didn’t even have a plan?

“Well this was fun.” Keaton said, as he got up. “But I’ve got some treasure to find. See ya guys later.”

“Gods I can’t believe I got up early for this…” Charlotte mumbled.

All of the soldiers began walking to the tent’s door, making Laslow sweat profusely. He needed their help, but he couldn’t well force them to help. And if they didn’t help… Panic began filling Laslow, when he was interrupted by a shout.

“That’s enough!!” Peri shouted out, silencing all the whispers. “I know Laslow very well. He might be a womanizer, a bum, a sleaze, a dastard, a craven, a-”

“Peri, that’s enough…” He interrupted her, pulling on her sleeve as he felt the pain from her words.

“Ah, yes!” She continued. “But I know something he’s not, and that’s a liar. I mean, have you guys ever seen Laslow be this serious in his life? Because I’ve been training with him for years, and I sure haven’t. I don’t know what all this “transform” business is, but I can see it’s something very important to Laslow, and as his friends and allies, we should help him out to the best of our abilities!”

“How preposterous!” Jakob yelled out. “You expect us to waste our precious time on this little game?”

“Fine then, how about this!” Peri snarled back, picking up a spear. “You either help us out, or I won’t be able to stop myself going stabby-stabby next time we meet.”

Jakob sweat. “Y-You w-woulnd’t…”

Peri grabbed her spear harder. “Try me.”

 “Very well then.” Jakob cleared his throat. “If this is such a big threat as you say, I should check it out for lady Corrin’s sake anyways…”

“Aww what the heck. I’ll help you out.” Silas beamed. “Besides I’ll get killed if I don’t…”

Soon the rest of the soldiers began walking towards Laslow instead of the door.

“You too Benny?” Chatlotte shot out in disbelief.

“Well, better together than separate I guess.”

“Fine!” She puffed. “I guess I’ll help.”

Laslow gave Peri a huge hug, which she reciprocated eagerly.

“Thanks Peri! You’re the best!” He said happily.

“No problem! You know, us retainers have to look out for each other. Besides, even if the whole magic thing is a bust I bet it’ll at least be fun.”

Soon the group got together, as they began forming plans for their assault.

 

Elise walked through camp on a bright sunny day. It was almost lunch time, so she was about to gather her young. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, the sounds of many footsteps could be heard dashing towards her. Clutching her magic tome, Elise turned to face the noise and saw a group of her companions running at her.

She stood her ground, readying her tome to cast spells, when suddenly Peri, riding a horse, appeared and snatched Elise’s book, snapping her collar. Peri held it up triumphantly, though, as she marched off, she suddenly fell off the horse. A defensive spell Elise had cast activated and began transforming Peri, making her lose balance.

The book fell not far from Elise. She dashed to get it, and once it was in her hands, cast a spell. Suddenly all of the ambushing soldiers found themselves unable to move. Laslow, just a mere few feet from Elise, struggled uncontrollably to no success. Elise smiled devilishly, and walked up to Laslow.

“Did you think you could stop me?” She said, caressing his face. “I should have gotten rid of you when Odette told me he talked to you. But it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m quite happy to get to take care of more children.”

Elise began casting spells for all the soldiers, sending them left and right, leaving Laslow for last.

“Now I’ll make sure you watch what you’ve caused.”

Out of Laslow’s peripheral vision, he could see his comrades shrinking and becoming younger. He shook in rage. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone else.

“Elise!” Elise turned to the voice, and found Xander, standing nearby.

“You must stop this!” He called out. “This is wrong! I didn’t want to believe Laslow when he told me you were cursing people… But now that I’ve seen it I have no choice but to intervene.”

Elise shook in anger. “What do you know about right or wrong? Just cause you’re old you think you know everything. But look at the war and destruction you’ve caused! Well now I’m the eldest…” She held up her tome. “And I’m the one in charge!”

In anger, Elise shot the spell at Xander, unknowingly loosening her Laslow’s restraints. As the spell flew from her hand, Laslow jumped her, sending her plummeting to the ground and making the book fly from her hand. He dashed for it, and, picking it up, darted away from the scene.

“NOOO!” Elise yelled out in terror. Once the defense spell activated, she had to cast another one before her book was protected, meaning Laslow now was free to run with the book without consequence. And run he did. With tears in his eyes, he dashed desperately from the madness, hoping to find somewhere safe to read the book and reverse her spells.

His dash was slowed though, as he suddenly felt a huge weight on his left shoulder. He turned to find Odette, who had jumped on him, and now hung to his shoulder tightly, as he attempted to take the book.

“Where are you going Laslow?” Odin said. “That book belongs to mommy. You know stealing is wrong, right?”

 Laslow doubled his effort and tried to run harder through the extra weight, when he tripped and fell face first to the ground. Turning around he saw that Selena clung to his legs, holding them together tightly. Laslow tried to struggle free, but the kids were stronger than he expected.

“Hehe you’re not going anywhere.” Selena told him smugly.

Now out of options, Laslow opened the book and begun looking for some way to reverse things. His search was cut short however, as Elise came up and snatched the book from his hands. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Wow! You really scared me there, that could have been really bad. But now, let’s take care of things.”

Elise quickly cast the spell on Laslow, as he tried to struggle free from his captors. He wriggled and shifted, trying to avoid being hit by the magic ball, but failed, as the magic dissipated from contact and Laslow’s fate was sealed.

Selena and Odette undressed Laslow, and pulled out their dicks with menacing grins. Selana licked his finger, using it to massage Laslow’s virgin butthole, while Oddette just shoved his dick inside Laslow’s mouth and began pumping it with vigor. Laslow tried to bite it, couldn’t do so.  Selena bit his lip, as she pushed his dick in Laslow’s ass. Laslow flinched, trying to break free, but found himself completely unable.

Both of the boys continued pounding Laslow as he struggled. Soon though, Laslow’s struggle began to lose force. His movements changed from trying to escape to matching the boy’s pace. Laslow tried to resist his arousal but to no avail, his dick now stood erect, thanks to heat building up from the upcoming transformation his body would undergo.

Laslow began shrinking down, until he was about the same size as the boys that were pounding him. His mature masculine features disappeared, replaced by younger more feminine ones. His butt plumped and his hips widened, as he became curvaceous, a gift from his dancer mother. Lastly his dick much of its length, becoming merely 2 inches long.

His transformation finished, Leslie came while being fucked by his brothers. He moved brashly, taking in all the pleasure from being heavily pounded. Soon, his brothers followed suit, as Odette came inside of Leslie’s mouth and Selena came inside his asshole. Leslie shivered in pleasure, basking in the afterglow of his sex.

His quest wasn’t over however, as the soldiers he’d mobilized before were now waiting to have their way with him. Leslie yelped in joy as he saw an army of boy dicks ready to use him up. First, came Charlotte, holding his new manhood proudly.

“You better take responsibility for this.” He entered Leslie’s asshole and began pounding with much force, the cum already inside serving as lubrication. Bennie came from behind, and started penetrating Charlotte.

“Eeek- What are you doing?!” The boy yelled in joy, as he pounded and got pounded.

Peri stood over Leslie, and began fucking his mouth, pumping wildly. The other boys gathered around Leslie and masturbated, while he used his free hands to pleasure Mozu and Felicia.

Leslie was ecstatic. The fucking he received from Charlotte was phenomenal and the way Peri pumped his mouth made him quiver. Pleasure spread throughout his body, making him feel amazing. Soon, his dick was erect once again, and was occupied by Sali, who began riding it masterfully. Overcome with lust and pleasure, Leslie lost his senses as he now mindlessly followed the movements that made him feel good.

Finally, with one great spasm, Charlotte came inside Leslie at the same time Bennie came inside Charlotte. All the other boys came full force ass well, Peri filling Leslie’s mouth and the rest covering his body with sperm. As the hot jizz hit his body, Leslie came inside Sali too, his mind totally loss to his lust. Elise smiled, only one thing remained.

 

Xander struggled, crawling away from the commotion that had formed over Leslie. He felt bad for abandoning his fallen friends, but figured getting help would be better on the long run. He had shrunk considerably, though not much else affected him besides an overbearing heat he felt surrounding him. He figured as long as he didn’t give in to the lust, that he’d be fine, something that had become quite difficult as an erection of his shrunken penis poked from his pants.

Still he slowly crawled away, working as fast as he could to find Corrin. If he warned Corrin and she got away, maybe she’d find someone that could help them. He just needed to escape.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Xander turned to see Elise towering over him, a sly smile on her face. “You always were a stubborn one. No matter. Soon you’ll be too focused on these to think about anything else.”

Elise pulled her breasts out of her bra, revealing her succulent meaty nipples. Xander’s resolve wavered, as he watched the beautiful breasts bouncing in all their glory. Focusing once more, he again tried to crawl away, but was stopped as Elise turned him around.

She quickly undid his pants, presenting his tiny erect dick to the air. She took off her panties and without warning slammed into Xander. Xander squirmed at the feeling of Elise’s pussy walls around his dick, making Elise smile. Soon she began moving up and down, making Xander shake in pleasure.

Xander’s transformation now continued at a more accelerated rate. Soon his muscles and age disappeared and Xander began to look like a young boy. Elise pressed her breast against Xander’s mouth. He mounted some minimal resistance, though soon he began sucking on her breast wildly without complain.

Xandra came inside his mom as she rode his pole like a master. He buck his hips up and down, accompanying his mother’s motions. Elise caressed him gently, enjoying the satisfaction in his face. Her breasts began to tingle and soon, breast milk began flowing into Xandra’s mouth, causing him to cum full force again. Elise smiled at her new boy, fucking her relentlessly.

 

In the distance, Azura watched the whole scene in awe. She’d confronted Sali early in the morning before her singing practice and gotten information about a secret meeting out of him. She then spied on the meeting, and decided to watch the group try their plan from afar, which is why she found herself here.

Luckily for her, there was no way Elise could know of her, which meant she could tell Corrin and escape this fate. She sneaked away from the site, her pending future were she to fail burned in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a new poll too, to decide the name for the next series.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13770993


End file.
